


Farewell Hello

by bgoldfish



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoldfish/pseuds/bgoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a farewell, but also a hello again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookwormfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormfaith/gifts).



> Itty bitty teeny tiny thing meant to cheer up my lovely Bookworm

There was a bit more than a song on the wind. Elrond heard it as he watched the ship sail without him, bearing his wife away.

For it to sail without _them_ , for his brother was with him. Stood at his side, while _their_ wives sailed. One wounded so gravely that the Valar were her only hope, and the other to keep her company and remind her to cling to life a little longer.

A touch to his shoulder turned him, and Elros gave him an encouraging look before taking his hand and dragged him away. Celeborn and Galadriel had already left, returned to Lothlorien to attempt rest, taking Arwen with them. Only the twins had heard the song, but where the younger pair did not quite understand what they heard, the elder two did.

Heard, and knew what it meant. Just out of sight of the docks, but not exactly out of sight of the ships that sailed, they found the singer, fingers delicately plucking along. Black hair loose and waving in the wind along with the hooded cloak, though the hood was down.

Elros settled both hands on Elrond's shoulders, then gave him a rude shove as Maglor slowly turned to face them. The elder twin soaked up the music, emboldened steps aided by that shove, and he approached the Feanorian as the music slowed then came to a gentle stop.

Arms came up and out and Elrond tossed shame and propriety aside to walk into the embrace and lean into the offered reassurance, support, and love. Age didn't matter when the heart was heavy and aching.

With Elros leaning against his back, head pressed to his shoulder and Maglor's wordless support, Elrond knew he would manage.


End file.
